


Hysteria

by later_than_the_rabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eurus is mad, POV Eurus Holmes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later_than_the_rabbit/pseuds/later_than_the_rabbit
Summary: Eurus escapes Sherrinford once more





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Hello! I have a request for you. Can you please write a SherlockxReader songfic to Muse “Hysteria”? Loosing control, a bit of violence, passion and desire

_It’s bugging me, grating me_  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I’m endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out 

Madness is a funny thing. You constantly felt like you were changing as a person. You were twisted, your mind making noise in your head all the time. You couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the endless pit that you dug for yourself every time you escaped the damn prison. Wouldn’t they learn? Nothing could hold you if you weren’t always you and unfortunately for them, you were rarely so dull.

_‘cause I want it now_  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I’m breaking out  
I’m breaking out  
Last chance to lose control 

They had gotten better though. It had taken you much longer to find the flaw in their system. The weak link in their chain. Though you always found it in the end. Colin was his name. He was nice, he was the one who didn’t abuse you like the others, always gave you some extra bread when he brought you your meal. He wasn’t to difficult to persuade, to control. He came to visit you in your cell after a couple of weeks. He was nice, though things did get messy, as usual. Too bad he had to die. It wasn’t hard to take his ID and escape the prison, it was instead a matter of getting off the island that was the problem. You had taken on his uniform and blended into the compound seamlessly. You found a boat that had brought some people to the island. As well as some gasoline. Colin had had a lighter. You had always wanted to know what it felt like to burn. You envied those slightly that did that afternoon.

_It’s holding me, morphing me_  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I’m alive 

London had changed since you had last saw it. There was a new shop on the corner of the alley where you first found your other half or, halves. Quarters? How many of you were there now? Five, eight? The shop had replaced the bakery that made the bread with the seeds in it that you had tried once. You couldn’t bring yourself to miss it. After all, things change, people change, you’ve changed. You felt nothing for the new surroundings, comparing them to the London you knew before the madness took over your mind. Before you had died inside.

_'cause I want it now_  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I’m not breaking down  
I’m breaking out  
Last chance to lose control 

You looked at the shop some more. It was a bookstore now. Thousands upon thousands of stories upon millions of pages, just waiting to be released to the world. It wasn’t fair that they were locked up in the shop. The stories wanted to get out. You could hear them, their voices calling to you like a siren to a sailor. No nothing like that, it wasn’t the books, books don’t talk. You shook your head trying to dislodge the voices, too many voices from your mind. It was more like a child, crying for their mother, that was it. You heard the cries of the children in your head now. Whose children? You couldn’t remember as you began to walk to the shop before someone stopped you, blocking your path to the road you needed to cross. You knew him. He wore a long coat, gloves covered his hands and he had a scarf around his neck. It was blue. He was talking to you. What was he saying? He was… pleading? No, nothing so dull. His friend was there too, a shorter man with shorter hair. You knew him too, or, did you? You couldn’t hear what they were saying, there were too many voices all screaming, screaming for you to run, run away before they took you back.

_And I want you now_  
I want you now  
I’ll feel my heart implode  
And I’m breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode 

You ran down the streets of London, the man and his friend trying to catch you. It was fun, like when you ran with Sherlock when you were kids or, no that wasn’t you. That was someone else, you didn’t run when you were young, you read. That’s why the bookstore called for you. Then the man… Sherlock. Where had that come from? You stopped, the man running into your back and making your fall hard onto the pavement below. You didn’t feel the sting of the concrete scraping the skin from your knees or your hands, but you did feel the searing pain in your chest and head. How long had you been running for? The light of the sun had changed from white to orange sometime ago but you couldn’t remember. The ma… Sherlock was saying something to you now. What was he saying? You yelled against the voices in your head to ‘Shut up! Be quiet! Stop talking!’ until another voice resonated in your head, drowning out all others, allowing you to finally escape the prison of your mind, until it grew once more. “Eurus?”


End file.
